The Next Doctor: A New Threat
by Solo Legend
Summary: This is the first in a series of books know as: The Next Doctor, it is a story where The Doctor has run out of lives and the TARDIS has chosen a new person to inherit the name of The Doctor! In book 1 The Next Doctor must face an old enemy of the previous Doctor in a new form! Will he be able to stop them or will they delete the world? Rated T for swearing and this one's messy
1. Chapter 1: A Quiet Night

It's the middle of the night, a cool breeze flows in the air. It was a peaceful night, a night like those you would spend with loved ones, sharing stories with friends, or relaxing by watching your favorite show. then...

BOOM!

An explosion was heard which shook the enitre neiborhood, it woke children from their slumbers, it startled dogs and they began to bark loudly, people were afraid that there was a bombing, but what actually happened was something extordinary.  
After the panic had died down witnesses said they saw a young man running out of the building before it exploded. The young man was running as his legs could take him, some of the adults followed him into an alleyway were they found out that he had dissapeared, out of thin air. They also reported that after the man had dissapeared, as soon as they left they heard some sort of wheezning noise. For some strange reason they felt calm, like they were saved from an iminent threat. The police filed a report, but nothing the next day the report was gone, like it never existed.

The young man sat on a bench across the street from the police station grinning, he then drank from his coffee,

"Disgusting, why do I keep trying to drink this stuff?" he said to himself, he then emptied the cup on the grass and threw the cup away.

"Welp, that's another threat foiled by me, why do they alway target Earth? It's only a level 2 planet, well, the Cybermen make sense considering that they're humans with no emotion." He then walked down the street into an abandoned building where a blue box stood in the middle of it, the blue box looked, out of place, like it was teleported there out of thin air. He then plucked a key out of his pocket put it onto the box's keyhole, opened the door and steped in. Soon after the box began to disapear, leaving the same wheezing the night before, and then...silence


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

After the wheezing noise had stopped the young man came into view, he was at some sort of console pressing the various buttons and activating the gadjets on the console.

"Where should we go next old girl? To ancient Egypt? The Comet of Solaxius? The 3rd Moon of Mars?" He said to himself. He was expecting an answer but nothing until...

"Why not bring her along?' A mysterious yet familiar voice said.

"Ohhhhh, picking favorites?" The young man responed.

"No all of my lives were my favorite. I just felt nostalgic." This man was no other than the 1st Doctor Himself. (I wont explain this but the reason why the 1st Doctor is here is that before he died he loaded all of his memories into the ship, though his lives beyong his 13th were locked for some reason). "And turn on the blasted lights! I almost fell down the steps!"

"You're an image created by the TARDIS, you wouldn't feel pain at all." The young man said.

"You know what I mean Doctor!" The 1st Doctor said as he turned on the lights.

The New Doctor was wearing a dark blue suit and dark blue suit pants, along with that he also wore a white shirt with a white tie to match. His brown medium hair matched the color of his eys.

"Ah! Please tell me when your gonna do that DOC? It nearly blinded me!" The Doctor said.

"Sorry, but it was my TARDIS originally, remember?" DOC said.

Now we fully see the new TARDIS interior. There were 2 balconys with spiral staircases leading up to it. On those 2 balconies were bookcases full of books with various different languages on them, along with a few recliners and a table or 2. In the middle of the room stood the console which conected to the ceiling. It was glowing blue as it moved up and down in its tube. It gave off the feeling of hope, like it was going to help you no matter what.

DOC had noticed that The Doctor's number of companions was...well, 0. Doc Recomended "Why don't you pick up one of your friends to tag along? Even I didn't travel alone when the TARDIS was mine."

"I have thought about 1 person as a companion...but I don't want anything to happen to her."

"As the 11th would say 'to hell with it'." DOC said

"Alrighty then! Off to her place." The Doctor said as he entered in the coordinates and fliped the switch, theh the wheezing noise began again. His destination, New York.

Its 2 in the morning on a cool fall night, everyone was asleep, well, not everyone. There was a young woman trying to sleep but couldn't, she felt like she forgot something, something important. As time passed she thought she heard some sort of wheezing noise

'must be hearing things.' She thought to herself.  
she got up for a glass of water, when she got on her feet she heard some sort of crashing noise. Curiosity makes her investigate the crash site. When she finaly got to the are where she thought the crash happend and found a blue box, standing in the middle of the parking lot, like it belonged there. She began to have a closer look at it. If it had been the one that made the crashing noise, it didnt have a stratch on it. Finally she gave up, this box was probably leftover prop some beginer movie makers. As she was about to leave she heard someone say,

"How long has it been?." The voice was too familiar, it belonged to a person who vanished over a year ago, it belonged to someone she knew, it belonged...to her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Again

The look on her face was...well... a mix of anger, relief, and happiness. She was happy to see him, but wanted to yell at him at the same time.

"umm...Faith? you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost." The Doctor said

"you...you...you!" Faith then proceed to slap him across the face.

"OW! What was that for!"

"You went missing, for a year, and now you come back!" Her face went from relief to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Ok! Ok. I can explain that. We can explain that over coffee." The Doctor looked like he did nothing wrong.

"Coffee? But thats in the morning and its...2 AM!"

"Not a problem! Follow me into the box." The Doctor began walking towards the TARDIS

"The what?" Faith said in confusion.

"The box. The big, blue, rectangular box."

"It's to small!" She was still confused

"Remember the saying: 'think outside the box'? Well, i like to think inside because!" He said as he walked up to the TARDIS and opened to 2 doors. "It's bigger on the inside!"

cue 'I am the Doctor'

"Now I know what your thinking." He said as he walked inside, "Just what the hell is going on and is this a dream? Well Faith, this is reality, and your life is going to change," He then turned on all the lights revealing the TARDIS and it's interior, "Forever!"

"I...I...I." She didn't have words to say. "Is this a trick-" she almost completed but the Doctor covered her mouth.

"Shhh. I can't say my real name. For the year I was gone, made friends, made allies, and made alot, and I mean it, alot of enemies, the ones that hunt you down till the end of time."

"What am i gonna call you?"

"Call me...The Doctor" He said as he flipped the switch on the console.

* * *

The wheezing could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh she likes you!" The Doctor yelled as he pressed several buttons.

"She?" Faith said in confusion.

"The TARDIS is a living being, you can't see her directly because if you do it will most likely kill the person or make them their earliest stage of life." He explained."

The Wheezing stopped and there was a thud.

"There we go, you go outside and it's 8 AM tommorow morning...right outside the coffee shop, not bad."

"Impossible." She ran to the door

"Wait!" He said before she opened to door. "You can't go out their looking like that you're in your pajamas! Go up the staircase on the left, should be a wardrobe, TARDIS picks it out for you. I'll be waiting outside."

Faith then went on the left balcony and opened the wardrobe. "The TARDIS picks it out for me, why would i wear this, huh who cares, I've worn worse."

When she got outside the Doctor was standing there looking closely at a strange rod that made a buzzing noise.

"Whats that?" She said.

"Sonic Screwdriver, can do lots of things but it can't work on wood though." He explained(His Screwdriver is The Trans Temporal Sonic Screwdriver). "Nice outfit."

"Really? I don't like whats on it."

"What? It's a Minecraft shirt, don't you like it?"

"It says 'Don't stare at my chest'!"

"It has the Minecraft chest on it, if someone gets the wrong idea you can slap 'em, ok?"

"Fine. You have alot of explaining to do

"Come on, I'm paying" The Doctor says as he opened to door to the coffee shop.

Across the street was a man who seems to be watching them from the outside. He then pressed something in his ear and spoke, "Command, the Doctor has been located. Shall I proceed with the plan?"

A robotic voice responded, "_Negative, stay in surveillance mode and wait for orders**.**_"

"Affirmative." He said in a cold dead stare into the coffee shop.

* * *

**Hello one and all and welcome to the authors note! Every few chapters I plan on adding these in to have updates or answer questions. I don't have a schedule as of now and I don't think i'll ever have one so...yeah. Chapter 3 people! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm an open book, well, sorta.**

_** Solo Legend**_


End file.
